This invention pertains to a rotary switch of a type which is convertible from a configuration operable over a smaller range of annular motion, such as a two-position switch, into a configuration operable over larger ranges of angular motion, such as a three-position switch.
Typically, such a switch comprises a rotor and a stator, which can be selectively assembled in either configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,620 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,070 disclosed specific examples of such a switch, in which 90.degree. inversion of the rotor converts the switch from a first configuration to a second configuration, e.g. from a two-position switch to a three-position switch, and vice versa. As disclosed in these patents, it is known for stops formed on or in the rotor and stops formed on or in the stator to limit relative rotation of the rotor and the stator in each configuration. Each of the switches disclosed in those patents can be selectively configured in either of two but only two configurations.
A variation in such a switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,569. The stator has a single, fixed stop, which is disposed between the stops of a selected pair of a plurality of pairs of stops on the rotor. Selected stops are removed from the rotor so as to vary the arcuate spacing of the selected pair of stops, thereby to vary the degree of rotational freedom of the rotor. The switch can have from two to twelve index positions, each corresponding to a pair of detents, which cooperate with a pair of index bumps formed on a flexible rim of the rotor. The switch is convertible from a configuration wherein the switch has a lower number of index positions, as few as two, into a configuration wherein the switch has a higher number of index positions, as many as twelve, but not vice-versa.
Greater versatility in a rotary switch of the type noted above has been desirable. Heretofore, such a switch has not been available which was convertible from being operable over a smaller range of angular motion into being operable in either of two configurations over larger ranges of angular motion.